Amperior
is the Voltage Complien. It belongs to the Volt Element. It is the grown form of Ampuff. Appearance Amperior is a fluffy Complien with black fur covering most of its body. Its head is large, wide, and fluffy, with two slim white eyes and a small mouth between them. On its cheeks are a blue minus and a red plus, and extending from the top of its head are two electrodes. It has a brown neck separating its head from its body, which is large, and covered in black fur with a large, white patch in the middle. It has two long brown arms, resembling copper wiring, leading to large, fluffy hands with three fingers each. They have two feet, also separated from the main body by short, copper-colored legs. Information Even fluffier than an Ampuff, Amperiors are known to generate shocking amounts of static electricity due to how their hairs rub together. Simply touching an Amperior can lead to devastating amounts of shock, usually enough to paralyze those who are not ready for it. Electricity is even better stored in an Amperior thanks to their new limbs, which have noticeable traces of copper. As a result, Amperiors can hold electricity for long periods of time before releasing it to shock opponents. Other electrical Compliens, such as Electrocks, can deal hardly any damage to this Complien, as it will just absorb the damage and strike back twice as hard. Amperiors are most common in urban areas, where they prove to be a particular annoyance. Their favorite spot to hang out is at power plants, where they will spend long periods of time absorbing all the electricity that gets generated. Large clusters of Amperiors can cause power outages with relative ease, so in recent years, power plants have become more tightly guarded by Complinoids wearing rubber suits. Thunderstorms are often exciting for Amperiors, as they will chase them down attempting to get struck by lightning themselves. This often leads to them competing with other Compliens attempting the same goal, such as Zyxteries and Shrocks. Amperiors are generally kind toward their young, and often, Ampuffs will rub up against them for the transfer of electricity. Amperiors generally snack on leaves, flowers, fruits, and berries, and will share them with other Ampuffs that join their pack. While they hold a loose family structure, Amperiors will generally take care of any Ampuffs that follow them. Habitat Amperiors are known to be native to Nagthoto and Xiyule, though their regional spread moves down the entirety of the east coast of Complanet, including Eflistan, Gaiuso, Ublington, and Rostobar. Due to the breadth of technology, they have also become an invasive species in Iiines. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Amperior is derived from "ampere" and "superior." Design What is the origin of your Complien's design? Trivia *Amperior was initially sketched in 2017, and finally received digital art in 2019. The digital art is primarily just a remaster of the 2017 sketch, but the white patch on its stomach and the face were modified to flow better. Gallery Amperior Rough Sketch.png|2017 rough sketch. Note the different face and fur patterns. Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Volt Element Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Puffball Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Power Compliens